Chemical mixing systems are typically comprised of a dispenser which is enclosed in a housing or cabinet. In addition to the dispenser, the mixing system may include additional space to accommodate concentrated chemical containers operationally connected to the dispensers. Such systems may also comprise several cabinets, one or more dispensers and a plurality of cabinets to hold the chemical concentrates. These units are typically installed in janitors' closets and kitchens. These closets are small and sometimes are used to store various materials. The closets may include shelves for storing said materials. Available space for mounting dispensing systems in these areas is thus usually at a premium.
One such system on the market now includes a combinations of dispensing units and chemical container enclosures and is produced by the Hydro Systems Company of Cincinnati, Ohio, One example is an apparatus marketed by that company under the mark “Maximizer”. Such dispensing system incorporates a dispenser and an enclosure for the chemical. These units are typically built to custom size and function in the factory and shipped as a single unit, taking into account specific needs or requirements. Since each unit is typically custom built in order to meet the parameters of the space in which it will be mounted and the particular dispenser specifications of the customer, the time required by the manufacturer to produce and assemble the units adds to the delivery time of the unit. Since the units are shipped as a completed unit they cannot be reconfigured in the field to suit the unique installation requirements of each facility, thus creating the need to order additional units with different spatial configurations, and increasing the time to get the product installed.
Installation of such prior units is typically accomplished by holding the unit to the wall, opening the enclosure door and using the mounting holes in the unit cabinet as a template and marking the wall for mounting screws when holes are drilled. The cabinet is then positioned and mounting screws applied. This procedure is frequently very difficult because of the size of the units, typically cramped spaces and the difficulty of holding the units in place before the mounting fasteners are applied.
Other systems on the market have addressed the mounting issue. In particular is the Hydro Systems Company product marketed under the mark “Taskmizer”. This unit uses a plastic or metal mounting bracket that is first mounted to the wall. The back of dispensing unit is then aligned flush with the wall and slightly above the mounting bracket. The unit is lowered to engage mating parts on the back of the cabinet with respective mounting parts on the bracket. A screw is then installed into the cabinet to secure it to the wall. While this is an improvement over the using the cabinet as a template, there are other disadvantages to such systems. The installation requires the cabinet to be initially typically above the mounting bracket and then lowered in a downward direction to engage the mounting bracket. If there is a shelf or other obstruction above the cabinet, the mounting bracket must be positioned far enough below it to thus allow a space between the shelf and the dispensing system to accommodate mounting. This is a waste of wall space. These units also require the use of a screw to assure that the units cannot be removed from the wall.
Many of these systems make use of locks on the access door of the chemical storage cabinets. The locks prevent unauthorized personnel from accessing these concentrated chemicals. These chemicals are sometimes toxic and expensive. Unauthorized use may cause safety hazards and/or loss of money. If the unit is locked but not so secured to the wall that theft of the unit and chemical is not a possibility, then the units could be easily removed by unauthorized persons even if the lock was not defeated.
The Hydro Systems Co. “Taskmizer” brand product has addressed the need to be able to configure the system for certain individual installations by separating the dispensing unit from the chemical concentrate container. This system allows the dispenser to be mounted to the wall and then the chemical cabinets installed separate from the dispenser. A separate wall bracket is required, however, for each component. Measuring is thus needed to accurately install the components in close proximity to each other. This is especially difficult to perform when the cabinets are mounted above one another.
Accordingly, what is needed is a dispensing and chemical source storage system which can be configured and easily mounted at the point of use to serve a variety of dispensing applications without the space and mounting issues noted above. Moreover, it is desired to provide a mounting apparatus and methods enabling commonly structured cabinets and mounting components to fit a large variety of mounting options, reducing the necessity for custom manufacturing at the factory. It is also desired to provide a secure mounting apparatus, making unit removal more difficult to unauthorized persons.